poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Odd Cadets
The Odd Cadets is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Due to the fact that their home is being infested, Captain Canine and the Puppy Cadets stay at Holly's Puppy Pound until further notice. However, they are proved to be obnoxious guests while two new staff members arrive to join the puppy pound. Plot Part One (At the pound building's living room, Gordon, Lalita and Lolita are watching Captain Canine on TV.) TV: And now, back to Captain Canine. Lalita: So, this is the Captain Canine TV series. This is very entertaining and very, very deep. Lolita: Is it true that you are best friends with Captain Canine and the Puppy Cadets, Gordy? Gordon: Yep. That's true. Lalita: I wonder if they would visit the puppy pound. Lolita: Me too! Gordon: Oh, don't worry about that, Lalita and Lolita. They always visit the puppy pound. (A knock is heard on the door.) Gordon: I'll answer the door. (Gordon answers the door and Captain Canine and the Puppy Cadets are standing in the doorway.) Gordon: (Surprised) Ooh! Captain Canine! It's nice to meet you again! Captain Canine: Likewise, Gordon. Gordon: So, what brings you guys here? Sonar: Well, Gordy, we're here because our pad is infested with termites. Ghas: Yes. You don't mind if we stay for a while, do you? Gordon: Well, you have to ask Holly and Cooler first. After all, they are in charge of the puppy pound. Captain Canine: We'll go do that. (Holly and Cooler enter.) Cooler: What's up? Captain Canine: Our headquarters is being fumigated. Judy: You don't mind if we stay for a while, do you? Holly: Well, I don't see why not. Cooler: Sure. Captain Canine: Thank you. Lalita: Did you hear that, Lolita? Lolita: I know, Lalilta! Captain Canine and the Puppy Cadets are staying with us! Lalita: I wonder if they would tell us about their adventures. Lolita: Who knows? We could tell them about our adventures too! Lalita: Yeah! (Later, Sonar is playing goldfish with Jackie and Cooler.) Cooler: Got any queens? Jackie: Nope. Sonar: I got two. (Sonar gives two cards to Cooler. Cooler snickers.) Cooler: Say, I'm getting good at this. Jackie: Yep. You sure are, Cooler. (Bright Eyes is seen wearing Tempo's hat while Whopper is wearing Ernst's glasses.) Bright Eyes: Time Pause! Whopper: Gravity Control! (Tempo and Ernst are watching them. Howler and Igor enter.) Howler: Looks like they're having fun. Igor: Yep. They sure are. (Solar Ray is seen sunbathing.) Solar Ray: (Relaxed) I love sunbathing. It raises my spirits. (Spice enters.) Spice: Do you need sun lotion? Solar Ray: No thanks. I'm good for now, Spice. (Dana and Tandy are seen talking to Pencil and Kisa.) Pencil: So, is it true that you two are married? Tandy: Yes. Although we differ in IQ, Dana and I are the perfect couple. Right, Dana? Dana: Yep. (Moon Spark and Nisshoku are seen playing with Rufus and Rita.) Rufus: I'm so happy to meet you two! You're my favorite heroes! Nisshoku: Thank you very much. (Holly and Cooler watch the whole thing. Judy enters.) Judy: I just want to thank you two for allowing us to stay for a while. I hope it's no trouble. Cooler: No trouble at all. It's nice to have you guys visit us. Judy: Likewise. (Mizu is seen training.) Mizu: Hya! Ora! Kyah! (Igor watches Mizu.) Mizu: One! Two! Hyah! One! Two! Kya! One! Two! Ora! Igor: Training? Mizu: Yep. Igor: For what? Mizu: It's my hobby. Got a problem with that? Igor: No. Not at all. (Glen and Gwen are helping Howler at the lab.) Howler: Thanks for helping me out at the lab. Gwen: No problem, Howler. It's fun to help you out. Right, Glen? (Glen nods in agreement.) Howler: Can you hand me the monkey wrench? Gwen: Mmm-hmm. (Gwen hands him the wrench and Howler starts working.) Howler: Thanks. (Freezer is enjoying a vanilla milkshake with Bartrand.) Freezer: Mmm! This is delicious. I love vanilla milkshakes! Bartrand: You should thank Louie. His cooking skills are phenomenal. Freezer: Interesting. Very interesting. (At the Puppy Power Cafe, Pyro is helping Vivian at the kitchen.) Vivian: Thanks for helping us out, Pyro. Pyro: Anytime. Cooking has been my favorite hobby since I was a puppy. Vivian: That's nice to hear. Pyro: Yep. Cooking is my passion. (Meanwhile, Denki and Yao are planning a prank.) Denki: Now, here's what I'm coming up with... Yao: I'm listening. (Denki whispers in Yao's ear.) Yao: Ooh, that's a good one! (Later, a snow leopard cub enters Holly and Cooler's office.) Snow leopard: Are you the owners of this establishment? Holly: Yes. Cooler: Are you here to apply for jobs here? Snow Leopard: I'm Frost Bite. Is it true that my sister joined your pound? Cooler: Well, what's your sister's name? Frost Bite: Sasha. Cooler: Cool. Holly: (Takes out the Pound Puppy Rulebook) Sign here please. (Frost Bite signs his name and keeps his pen. Captain Canine enters.) Captain Canine: Holly, Cooler, Denki and Yao scared Hydra again. Frost Bite: Hey, aren't you Captain Canine? Captain Canine: Yes. Frost Bite: I love your TV show! Captain Canine: Thank you very much. Frost Bite: Can I have your autograph? Captain Canine: Sure. (Later, everyone is eatiing dinner.) Dana: Mmmm, sushi! My favorite food. (Dana starts eating sushi with her feet as Beamer looks at her with a confused look on his face.) Beamer: Do you always eat like that? Dana: It's my eating habit. You got a problem with that? Beamer: No! No. Go ahead and eat. Dana: Okay. Beamer: (To Tandy) How long has she been eating like that? Tandy: To be honest, Beamer, who knows? Beamer: Ooh. (Ernst is seen looking at a cupcake with disgust.) Ernst: Ugh! I hate cupcakes. Whopper: Why don't you like cupcakes? Ernst: They give me hives. Plus, they're too fattening for me. Whopper: Oh, I see. (Tony is seen happily eating lima bean soup.) Tony: Mmmm! Good! Gwen: He loves lima bean soup, doesn't he? (Glen nods.) Gwen: I've never had it before. Tony: (Offering Gwen a bowl of lima bean soup) Wanna try a sip, Gwen? It's delicious. Gwen: Well.... Tony: You don't know what you're missing. Gwen: No thanks... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist